guildfolkvangrfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment Sculpture
Equipment Sculpture overview Sculpture provides equipment with certain attributes or enhance certain class skills. Currently all equipment items (less Sealed Soul and Hidden Weapon) can have a Sculpture added. Sculptures can be added / removed and enhanced. Required materials and items are: * Sculpture Recipe (any recipe expires in 30 days), Paint, Brown Paper to synthesize a Sculpture (any Sculpture has no expiration time) * Etching Solvent to add the Sculpture in equipment * Gold Silk to upgrade the Sculpture level * Melting Powder to move the Sculpture from equipment All these operations can be done at Dragon Zang in Luo Yang (220, 170) and its required a certain amount of Gold. The etched sculpture characteristics appear on equipment: * Sculpture name and level * Demanding number of materials for leveling up * The attribute or effect added to the equipment item Types of Sculpture Recipes Synthesizing, etching, enhancing and removing Sculpture Sculpture synthesis * it requires a certain number of Paints and Brown Papers (or only Paints) in the player's inventory * the required number of materials is written on the Sculpture Recipe; from bound Paints results a bound Sculpture, from unbound Paints results an unbound Sculpture * bound Paints are purchased only from Token Shop - Bound Tokens Sections * remember that Sculpture Recipes expire in 30 days, while synthesized Sculpture has no expiration time Sculpture etching * it requires a Sculpture Etching Solvent * the primary level of the etched Sculpture is level 1 * after etching, an Sculpture icon is added on the top-right of the equipment icon and Sculpture characteristics appear on the equipment, right above basic attributes Sculpture enhancement means to level up the already etched into equipment Sculpture, using a certain number of Gold Silks by every enhancement level. It is written on equipment the current level of the Sculpture, the number of already used Gold Silks per the number of required Gold Silks for next level (by example 28 / 50). Gold Silks can be added all required at once or one by one, depending on how fast the player can purchase them. The required number of Gold Silks per level: 2 Gold Silks for level 2, 9 Gold Silks for level 3, 50 Gold Silks for level 4, 87 Gold Silks for level 5, 165 Gold Silks for level 6, 284 Gold Silks for level 7 and 811 Gold silks for level 8. Currently, the maximum level of enhancement for Sculpture is 7. Sculpture removing Players can remove an etched Sculpture in order to replace it with other Sculpture or to add the removed Sculpture in a better equipment item. To remove the etched Sculpture is required a Melting Powder. The Sculpture is returned to the player inventory, becomes bound and it keeps the current enhancement level. Warning: if the level of enhancement is not complete (by example Level 2 and 8 / 9, that means 8 Gold Silks added of 9 Gold Silks required for the next level), by removing the Sculpture all added Gold Silks will be lost, the Sculpture will keep only the already completed level. That's why is recommended to remove the Sculpture when the Sculpture's characteristic "Demanding number of materials for leveling up" is like 0 / value (0 added Gold Silks of required number for the next level) Dragon Zang NPC says that "the spare enhancement materials will be returned" - it must to be checked if "returned" means returned to the player's inventory or returned to the system (lost for player). __NOWYSIWYG__